1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates generally to a fastener module for portable computers, and more particularly to a fastener module that is capable of fastening the LCD with the host of a portable computer no matter whether the LCD of the portable computer is closed directly or after rotating it 180 degrees.
2. Description of Prior Act
A commercial notebook computer has a LCD and a host, and the LCD is disposed to pivot on the host. Therefore, the LCD of a commercial notebook can be flipped upwards from or closed downwards onto the host.
A hook mechanism is disposed on one or each side of the LCD to hook the LCD securely onto the host of a notebook, when the LCD closes on the host of the notebook. A fastening mechanism is disposed on one or each side of the host at the position corresponding to the hook mechanism of the LCD and used to fasten the LCD and the host in conjunction with the hook mechanism. With the locking of the hook mechanism of the LCD and the fastening mechanism of the host, the LCD is hooked securely onto the host simultaneously when closed on the host. On the other hand, when the hook mechanism of the LCD and the fastening mechanism of the host separate from each other, the LCD is not hooked on the host anymore and can be flipped upwards easily.
However, most LCDs of commercial notebook computers are capable of rotating 180°, so that current notebooks with this function can be switched from the notebook mode to flat-panel computer mode.
In the circumstances, when the aforementioned prior art of hook mechanism is disposed on the LCD of such notebook and the LCD rotates 180° and closes on the host of the notebook, the LCD cannot be hooked onto the host, as the hook mechanism of the LCD becomes facing upwards.